Never Too Early
by Starkidkid
Summary: After the events of Too Early, Lauren and Jaime welcome Meredith into their relationship


"Are you guys sure about this?" asked Meredith

"Of course we're sure Mere" answered Lauren

"Yeah, the two of us have so much fun together, so you should join us" added Jaime

It had been three months since Lauren and Jaime had started dating. Meredith was the only other starkid to know about them. Now they had asked Meredith to be a part of their relationship. If you could even call it that, it was more like the two of them having casual sex, sometimes even at rehersal. And Meredith sure as hell wanted to be a part of that.

"Come on Mere, it's so much fun" Lauren whispered into her ear, seductively.

"Well...ok" said Meredith smiling

"Yay!" said Jaime, leaning over and kissing Meredith

"This should be fun" said Lauren walking over, and unbuttoning Meredith's shirt

Jaime continued kissing Meredith, letting her tounge slip into her mouth. Lauren took off Meredith's shirt, before removing her bra as well. She sucked on Meredith's nipple making her moan into Jaime's mouth. Lauren and Jaime switched positions. Lauren kissed Meredith and Jaime sucked Meredith's other nipple. Meredith couldn't believe this was happening. Two of her best friends were pleasuring her. She was sure if they didn't hurry up, she would explode in her pants. Lauren must have read her mind because she started unbuttoning her jeans. Jaime got the idea as well, and pulled Meredith's jeans down and off her legs. Lauren went back to sucking her nipples while Jaime rubbed her clit through her panties.

"Ooooh god" moaned Meredith, throwing her head back in pleasure

"Told you it would be fun" said Jaime pulling Meredith's panties down and off

Lauren and Jaime stood up looking down at their naked friend

"Should I go first?" asked Lauren, looking at Jaime

"Go for it" answered Jaime

Meredith wondered what they meant, but that thought was interuppted by Lauren burring her head between Meredith's legs. Meredith moaned out loud. She looked up at Jaime to see that she was unbuttoning her own shirt. She took off her shirt and reached around to unhook her bra. Meredith was staring wide-eyed at Jaime. She had almost forgotten about Lauren between her legs. That was until Lauren hit her g-spot with her tounge. Meredith let out a loud moan and forced Laurens head deeper between her legs. She tried to focus on Jaime, who was now stripping off her jeans, but she soon lost focus because of Lauren, once again, hitting he g-spot with her tounge, and this time making her cum. She moaned and shook with pleasure as her orgasm waved through her. She finally came down from her orgasm after a while.

"Switch" said Jaime, now naked

Lauren and Jaime switched positions. Jaime put her head between Meredith's legs, while Lauren stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt. Meredith watched her strip, as Jaime pleasured her. If every night with them would be like this, the she would definately enjoy it. Jaime licked her wet pussy, her tongue going as deep as it could and her nose rubbing against her clit. Meredith moaned, her pussy even more sensitive from her last orgasm. She was getting even more hornier as she watched Lauren strip. She looked at both of the naked girls pleasuring her and she came for the second time that night.

"W...wow" Meredith panted trying to come down from her high

"Well, looks like you enjoyed yourself" said Jaime, wiping her mouth of Meredith's cum

"This isn't even as good as it gets" said Lauren, laying down on the bed "But now its my turn"

Jaime brought Meredith over to the bed. Meredith was nervous. She'd never pleasured another girl before. Meredith leaned her head between Lauren's legs. She decided that she should just go for it. She stuck out her tounge and began licking. Lauren let out a long moan. Sure, Meredith wasn't very experienced, but Lauren had to admit, she was still really good. Especially considering, this was her first time pleasuring another girl. Jaime came up behind Meredith. She rubbed Meredith's clit making her moan into Lauren's pussy, making her moan as well. Lauren couldn't hold it anymore. She screamed Meredith's name as she came. Lauren took a few seconds to recover, before she and Jaime switches places. Jaime lay down on the bed and Meredith began eating her out, while Lauren went to get something from the drawer. She came back over and inserted a small egg vibrator into Meredith's pussy. She turned it on making Meredith moan into Jaime's pussy. Jaime moaned as well, Meredith was actually pretty good, for this being her first time. Lauren turned the vibrator up. Meredith came, moaning into Jaime's pussy. She tried to keep licking through her orgasm, making Jaime cum as well. They both lay on the bed shaking from their orgasms. Lauren climbed in beside them

"Wow, is it this fun every night" panted Meredith

"More" panted Jaime beside her

"Yeah, this is only a taste, no pun intended" said Lauren from her other side

"I think im gonna like it with you two" said Meredith from between them

All three of them cuddled together as they fell asleep.


End file.
